When making footwear, such as a shoe or a boot, manufacturers have made many attempts to make a manufacturing process having no manual processes. Especially, focus has been directed towards the manual process of using an adhesive for fastening the sole of the shoe to the upper of the shoe due to the chemicals released from the adhesive during the hardening of the adhesive connection between the sole and the upper.
In order to reduce the manual adhesive processes, a midsole is made as an injected composition between the outsole of the shoe and the upper of the shoe. However, it has not been possible to find a way of fastening an upraised portion of the sole, such as a toe bumper or a heel bumper, without using the manual adhesive process.
Furthermore, there is a risk of damaging the shoe in the manual adhesive process, in that a small mistake may result in the dropping of the adhesive on the part of the upper making the final appearance of the shoe. Attempts to remove the drop of adhesive usually results in a stain resulting in the fact that the shoe is discarded.